yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
2012
Events January * 14 January – Circle Line Extension (CCLe) opened, extending from Promenade MRT Station to Bayfront and Marina Bay MRT Station *19 January - The Hong Kong-based file-sharing website Megaupload is shut down by the FBI. February * 15 February – Yaw Shin Leong was sacked from Workers' Party. March * 3 March - The Mok family gathering at Roland Restaurant. * 15 March – North East Line train disruption, from HarbourFront to Dhoby Ghaut. April * 16 April - Timothy Mok had their outing - Battleship. May * 9 May – Writ of Election was issued for the Hougang by-election. * 10 May - Nagini was killed by Lee Hongyi. * 10 May - Victor Tang's mother passed away. The funeral is on 14 May 2012. * 16 May – Nomination Day for Hougang by-election * 26 May – Polling Day for Hougang by-election June * 5 June - Timothy Mok had went JCube for the first time, and was with Bert Koh watching Men in Black 3. * 16 June - Yeo Kheng Hock's son got married. * 17 June - In November 2006, Woffles Wu's car was involved in a speeding offence, travelling at more than 90 km/h on a road where the speed limit was 60 km/h. He was charged with abetting another person in providing misleading information to the police about who was driving the car at that time. He was fined $1,000. The charge and sentence were the subject of some public discussion. The Attorney General's Chambers explained that both were in accordance with the law. July * 7 July - There is an outing which is Dancescape @ Labyrinth, for the Bugis+, which is for Tampines Secondary School students. * 14 July - Alex Chiau's son, Emmanuel Chiau got married. * 20 July - Ernest Mok was fined for speeding at Lentor Avenue, with $130 and 4 demerit points. August * 9 August – Singapore celebrates its 47th (XLVII) national day with her NDP 2012 held at the Float at Marina Bay and it was the very first National Day Parade for Dr Tony Tan Keng Yam as President of the Republic Of Singapore. * 12 August - Timothy Mok had went with Jeremy Mok and Daisy Ang to watch The Bourne Legacy. * 13 August - Ernest Mok was fined for speeding at Tampines Avenue 1, with $150 and 6 demerit points. September * 11-27 September - A series of terrorist attacks are directed against United States diplomatic missions worldwide, as well as diplomatic missions of Germany, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. In the US, opinions are divided over whether the attacks are a reaction to a YouTube trailer for the film Innocence of Muslims. In Libya, among the dead is US ambassador J. Christopher Stevens. October * 7 October - Cynthia Low was married. November * 26 November - 170 bus drivers (all of whom were foreign nationals from China), refused to leave their living quarters for work. This reduced bus services to 90% of normal levels. The Ministry of Manpower considered it an illegal strike since the group failed to give a 14 days notice prior to disrupting an essential public service, as is required by the local laws. As a result, five of the strikers were jailed for instigating the strike, and another 29 were deported. * 27 November - Timothy Mok had went with Bert Koh to watch Ah Boys to Men at City Square Mall. December * 30 November to 7 December - Repainting and retrofitting of Timothy Mok's house. * 12 December – Speaker of Parliament of MP of Punggol East SMC, Michael Palmer resigned due to an extra-marital affair. * 21 December - The Mesoamerican Long Count calendar reaches the date 13.0.0.0.0, associated with various doomsday myths. (The Guardian) (Al Jazeera) * 21 December - "Gangnam Style" by South Korean singer PSY becomes the first video to reach one billion views on YouTube. Sports * 27 July – 12 August – Team Singapore took part in the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. * 29 August – 9 September – Team Singapore took part in the 2012 Summer Paralympics in London. * 23 September – Singapore host hosted a leg of the 2012 Formula One World Championship, called the 2012 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix. Law Upcoming Births Deaths 3 February – One of the founding fathers of Singapore, Dr Toh Chin Chye, had died in his sleep on 3 February 2012 at 9:30 am (GMT+8). He was 90 years of age. He was the one who helped to design Singapore's national flag and was Singapore's former Deputy PM from 1965–1968 and as well serving as Minister for Science and Technology (1968–1975) and Minister for Health (1975–1981). He was survived by his son-in-law and four grandchildren aged 4 to 15. His funeral was held on 7 February 2012 at the Mandai Crematorium. 10 March – Tan Boon Teik, who had suffered from Parkinson's disease for the last 15 years of his life, collapsed suddenly from internal bleeding and died on 10 March 2012, aged 83. The funeral was held on 13 March at the Roman Catholic Church of Saint Ignatius, followed by a private cremation at Mandai Crematorium. Tan was survived by his wife Mrs. Tan Sook Yee, his son Pip Tan Seng Hin and daughter Tan Sui Lin, and five grandchildren. 5 June – Lim Hock Siew, one of the ISA detainees, died on 4 June 2012. The wake was held at 135 Joo Chiat Terrace from 5 to 8 June and followed by the funeral on 8 June. He was cremated on the same day at the crematorium at Kong Meng San Phor Kark See Monastery. Lim was one of the founding members of People's Action Party. He was survived by his wife, their only child - a son - and daughter-in-law, and their grandson Notes Category:2012 in Singapore Category:Years in Singapore